Grand stratège militaire cherche stratégie amoureuse
by Iroko
Summary: Thrawn est un génie militaire. Par contre il manque cruellement de sens politique. Heureusement qu'il a des soutiens pour l'aider. Mais quand il décide de faire une excursion dans le domaine des sentiments, il est seul face à son inexpérience. Thrawn x Eli Vanto
1. Chapter 1

Blabla : j'ai lu le magnifique roman Thrawn qui raconte comment il a réussi à parvenir en haut de la hiérarchie impériale malgré qu'il soit un non-humain.

**Grand stratège militaire cherche stratégie amoureuse**

**Chapitre 1**

Thrawn était un grand chef tactique. Dans le domaine militaire. Nombreux sont ses collaborateurs qui lui avaient signalé qu'il manquait encore et toujours de sens politique. Heureusement il avait pu compter sur leur soutien pour pallier ses déficits. Mais dans le domaine qu'il voulait aborder à présent, il était non seulement novice mais il lui semblait peu judicieux de demander conseil. Ce genre de chose pouvait devenir une faiblesse, une faille que ses ennemis ou collègues jaloux pourraient vouloir utiliser. Il ne pouvait faire confiance - relativement - qu'à Eli. Sauf qu'Eli était présentement concerné.

Thrawn soupira. Le domaine amoureux semblait aussi obscur que celui politique. Il **savait** qu'il éprouvait une attirance physique tout autant qu'émotionnelle envers son assistant Eli Vanto. Mais il n'arrivait pas à visualiser quelle stratégie entreprendre pour arriver à une relation entre eux. Cela faisait si longtemps que leur amitié était établie, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse développer d'autres sentiments à son égard. Et pourtant le voilà qui rêvait de se rapprocher davantage de son assistant, alors qu'en plus il était du même sexe que lui et pas de la même race.

Reprenons. Pour obtenir de sortir avec une personne, il fallait que 1) elle ait des sentiments réciproques envers vous, ou 2) vous lui soyez sympathique et que l'idée ne la dégoûte pas. Dans le premier cas il s'agissait juste de formaliser les choses en évitant de commettre un impair, dans le deuxième il fallait séduire la cible et lui démontrer qu'on pouvait lui apporter beaucoup. Eli assurément le trouvait sympathique. Ou en tout cas l'appréciait, Thrawn pouvait en être sûr après toutes ces années à ses côtés.

Maintenant il fallait trouver une formulation délicate et adéquate pour aborder le sujet, et surtout la liste des avantages qu'apporterait une modification de leurs rapports personnels. Faire aussi la liste des désavantages et monter une argumentation pour en diminuer l'affect si jamais Eli les lui opposait.

Point 1 : ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce. Mais les différences entre les humains et les Chiss étaient minimes et de toute façon ils étaient tous les deux des mâles donc le problème de fertilité incompatible n'avait de toute façon pas lieu de se poser.

Point 2 : ils étaient tous les deux des mâles. Avantages : pas de risque de tomber enceinte, ce qui serait problématique pour leur carrière militaire, et moins de risque qu'on se doute de quelque chose à leur sujet. Désavantages : si Eli était attiré uniquement par les femelles, et si il désirait un jour fonder une famille. Thrawn avait de sérieux doutes quant à ce que deux soldats mâles soient autorisés à adopter, et qui s'occuperait de l'enfant quand ils seraient en mission ? Sans compter que Thrawn ne se sentait pas particulièrement la fibre parentale et qu'égoïstement il préférait avoir Eli près de lui, et non sur une quelconque planète à jouer au papa sans lui.

Point 3 : ils travaillaient ensemble. Avantages : ils pourraient se voir tous les jours et facilement se retrouver quand leurs périodes de repos coïncideraient. Désavantages : ils devraient faire attention à séparer travail et sentiments et privilégier la réussite de la mission à la sécurité de l'autre - même si Thrawn était assez confiant sur leurs capacités réciproques à réussir leurs missions avec le minimum de dégâts grâce à son génie militaire.

Point 4 : l'intérêt d'établir une relation romantique. Avantages : complicité renforcé, meilleure connaissance de l'autre, possibilité de se détendre de manière agréable et d'éviter de chercher une compagnie extérieure qui pourrait être mal-intentionnée à leur égard. Désavantages : si découvert cela pouvait être utilisé contre eux avec tentative de chantage, accusation de favoritisme, menace sur la vie de l'autre. Sachant que Thrawn était quand même l'un des favoris de l'Empereur, avait déjà gravi pas mal de marches du pouvoir et se retrouverait sûrement à terme à l'un des plus hauts postes militaires, une position qui devrait lui permettre de les protéger. Sans compter qu'à moins de réussir à mettre des mouchards dans leurs cabines personnels, il n'y avait peu de risques d'être découvert comme ils devraient de toute façon rester discrets et professionnels avant tout.

L'argumentaire étant au point, restait à fignoler la formulation de sa déclaration. Il passa bien une heure à soupeser chaque mot et chaque tournure de phrase, entouré par des hologrammes d'œuvres d'art de Naboo consacrées à l'amour. Pour finir d'établir sa stratégie, il ne restait plus qu'à choisir le meilleur moment et le lieu le plus propice où mettre en application son plan d'attaque.

...et peut-être rassembler une dose de courage, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux. Vraiment très étrange comme sensation, il n'avait pas l'habitude. En plus il n'y avait pas de quoi, si Eli n'était pas intéressé ils continueraient juste à travailler ensemble comme avant. Thrawn apprécierait d'avoir plus, mais rester au statu quo ne lui poserait aucun problème, il n'était pas du genre à se sentir frustré. Non ?

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Chapter 2

**Grand stratège militaire cherche stratégie amoureuse**

**Chapitre 2  
**

\- Vous... Vous voulez...

\- Établir une relation de nature romantique avec vous. Si cela vous agrée.

Eli était sous le choc. L'amiral Thrawn, grand maître en stratégie militaire, personne sûre d'elle et autoritaire, était en train de lui demander de sortir avec lui, avec un choix de mot et un ton digne d'un droïde à qui on aurait demandé d'inventer une scène de déclaration sans lui avoir fourni de banque de données sur le sujet. L'assistant était partagé entre l'envie de rire devant la démonstration que Thrawn était - adorablement - innocent dans ce domaine et l'abasourdissement face à l'idée qu'il éprouve un intérêt pour sa personne. Certes Thrawn avait toujours montré de l'intérêt pour Eli, mais pas de cette nature là. Eli avait été son traducteur - et l'était encore parfois quand une expression particulière échappait au Chiss - et sa maîtrise des chiffres et des flux de marchandises avait aidé pour de nombreuses missions. Thrawn avait semblé vouloir le pousser à développer son sens tactique, peut-être par pur intérêt stratégique ou peut-être pour tenter d'améliorer ses perspectives de carrière, que le non-humain avait bouleversées en l'enchaînant à ses côtés comme assistant.

Mais le génie n'avait jamais semblé être intéressé par les interactions personnelles, qu'elles soient d'ordre purement physiques ou émotionnelles. Il était comme marié à sa carrière, et Eli l'avait toujours trouvé à étudier des œuvres artistiques quand il était de repos. D'un autre côté le Chiss était loin de ceux de sa race, ce qui était rédhibitoire pour bien des gens. Mais maintenant, après des années où ils avaient vécus côte à côte, passant presque plus de temps ensemble qu'un couple, Thrawn avait soudainement développé une attirance plus profonde ? Voilà qui allait bouleverser leur complicité. Eli essaya de passer outre son choc pour considérer la situation de manière objective. Encore qu'il s'agissait plus de son avis **subjectif** sur une potentielle relation avec son supérieur. Il devait bien à Thrawn d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

Même si ça avait été rare, Eli avait de temps à autre profité d'une permission où il n'avait pas Thrawn attaché à son ombre pour fréquenter quelques boîtes de nuit et parfois avoir une aventure sans lendemain. Avec des femmes humaines essentiellement. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée de tenter quoi que ce soit avec un homme ou avec une créature exotique. Il n'avait jamais été très curieux non plus en matière de sexe, se contentant de plaisirs simples. Il essaya d'imaginer l'impression qu'il aurait à être sur un lit avec Thrawn qui le dominait. Eli avait beau ne pas être habitué à se retrouver dans ce rôle, il ne **voyait pas** le fier Chiss se laisser prendre. Et Eli en serait incapable, Thrawn était juste si... si _supérieur_, autant par son intelligence que par son charisme, en tout cas de l'avis du jeune militaire.

Eli ferma les yeux pour mieux se figurer le tableau : lui allongé sur un lit et Thrawn au-dessus, caressant son corps de ses mains fermes alors que ses yeux étudiaient la moindre de ses réactions. L'idée fit rougir le jeune homme et il détourna la tête pour ne pas rencontrer les yeux de Thrawn alors que les siens se rouvraient. Il était gêné, mais ça ne le dégoûtait pas. Il ressentait même un peu d'excitation.

\- Peu... peut-être qu'on pourrait... essayer.

Thrawn sentit son angoisse se dissoudre. La réponse était timide et incertaine, mais Eli semblait indubitablement intéressé, ou du moins curieux. L'amiral reprit aussitôt plus d'assurance. Il avait maintenant plus d'informations et un léger avantage, il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. La voix d'Eli poursuivit avec un peu plus de détermination.

\- Que voudriez-vous qu'on fasse ?

Mince. Il s'était focalisé sur la déclaration, sans planifier la suite en cas de succès. Il avait pensé que le reste viendrait naturellement. Eh bien ils pourraient...

\- On pourrait passer nos temps de repos ensemble à bavarder dans un premier temps.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils faisaient déjà ? Eli dut se retenir de pouffer. Ce qui n'échappa pas au sens de l'observation aiguisé de Thrawn.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose d'inapproprié ?

Eli laissa finalement un sourire attendri fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous ne vous y connaissez pas plus en amour qu'en politique, hein ?

Thrawn laissa une brève grimace ourler sa bouche comme il ne voyait pas quoi répondre à ça. Et n'appréciait pas trop de se sentir quelque peu pitoyable, lui qui était habitué à s'illustrer brillamment sur le champ de bataille. Eli se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser légèrement la moue boudeuse. Thrawn cligna des yeux de surprise.

\- Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de faire plus ample connaissance de cette façon là, non ? Sauf si il y a des rituels amoureux propres à votre peuple que vous souhaiteriez honorer ?

\- Hum, non. Mais je pensais que vous préfèreriez, eh bien, prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Quand vous vous montrez aussi adorablement maladroit ? Je crains que vous ne m'ayez déjà séduit malgré vous.

Et bien tant mieux parce que visiblement il risquait de n'arriver à rien avec ses manœuvres réfléchies. Même si séduire par ses échecs n'était pas très valorisant, surtout pour un stratège de génie. Mais à défaut de maîtriser totalement la situation, il pouvait toujours exercer une certaine direction.

\- En ce cas, puis-je me permettre de goûter davantage à vos lèvres ?

Eli hocha la tête, tentant de maîtriser à la fois son envie de rire face à la formulation guindée et ampoulée, et l'anticipation fébrile qui l'agitait à l'idée. Il ferma les yeux alors que Thrawn se penchait sur lui, préférant se concentrer sur les sensations et éviter qu'un fou-rire ne le prenne face au sérieux de son prétendant. La fierté du Chiss en aurait pris un coup et elle était déjà assez malmenée. Et Eli ne voulait vraiment pas le vexer comme les lèvres bleues entraient à nouveau en contact avec les siennes.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Chapter 3

**Grand stratège militaire cherche stratégie amoureuse**

**Chapitre 3  
**

En-dehors de l'intimité de leurs quartiers, les deux amants se comportaient comme avant. Si cela ne semblait pas poser de difficultés à Thrawn, Eli devait parfois empêcher ses pensées de divaguer lorsque que ses yeux accrochaient la commissure des lèvres de son supérieur. Mais leurs missions de poursuite de criminels lui occupaient en général assez l'esprit pour qu'il ne se laisse pas distraire outre mesure par ses bouffées de désir personnelles. Faire des recherches et des calculs, élaborer des stratégies, tout cela accaparait leur cerveau et il n'y avait que pendant le repos - et encore - qu'ils avaient le temps de penser à autre chose. Eli avait parfois l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle lorsque Thrawn évoquait soudain la mission en cours alors qu'ils étaient occupés à se bécoter sur le lit du commandant.

Après avoir réglé une affaire et avant de recevoir la suivante était donc le meilleur moment pour s'immerger totalement dans l'exploration mutuelle de leur nouvelle relation. Ils n'avaient pas brusqué les choses, découvrant petit à petit le corps de l'autre et les caresses qu'il aimait recevoir. Mais Eli commençait à se sentir impatient d'aller plus loin. Trop de fois il avait senti la virilité de Thrawn se frotter contre ses fesses, et toutes ses appréhensions avaient été englouties par un désir impérieux. La masturbation mutuelle ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait que le Chiss le possède entièrement. Eli lui appartenait déjà depuis longtemps, quand Thrawn l'avait réclamé à ses côtés comme traducteur, avant de l'attacher à son service quand ils avaient reçu leur première affectation.

À l'époque Eli lui en avait voulu de l'arracher à la carrière de commissaire de bord à laquelle il se destinait. À présent il était heureux d'avoir la chance de servir sous ses ordres, utilisant ses points forts pour des buts autrement plus complexes que l'approvisionnement d'un vaisseau, et témoin privilégié du génie militaire du Chiss. Thrawn ne s'était pas contenté de l'utiliser, il le poussait à développer ses propres capacités, l'entrainant avec lui vers les sommets de la hiérarchie, même s'il n'avait pu lui obtenir de promotion officielle. La jalousie des concurrents de Thrawn ne pouvant s'abattre sur le chouchou de l'Empereur, ils se vengeaient puérilement en empêchant son aide d'échapper au rang d'aspirant.

Eli espérant qu'une fois au sommet Thrawn pourrait y remédier. Il fallait juste qu'ils restent en vie et dans les faveurs de l'Empereur d'ici là. Et puis tant qu'il était sous les ordres de Thrawn, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Ceux qui ne travaillaient pas directement avec eux pouvaient se montrer méprisant face à son grade, mais du moment qu'ils ne lui compliquaient pas la tâche, Eli ressentait une certaine supériorité à ne pas réagir à leurs remarques mesquines. Ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment reconnaissaient sa valeur et c'était le plus important pour l'instant.

Et face au génie de Thrawn, Eli s'étonnait parfois encore d'avoir une telle place à ses côtés. Mais il n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde. Autant pour assister et participer à ses stratégies, parfois délirantes mais ô combien efficaces, que pour frissonner sous ses doigts habiles.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. Chapter 4

**Grand stratège militaire cherche stratégie amoureuse**

**Chapitre 4  
**

Finalement ils y étaient ! Congé assuré entre deux missions, le temps qu'on répare les avaries de leur navire, au calme dans les appartements privés tous neufs du nouvellement Commodore Thrawn sur Coruscant. Le meilleur moment pour explorer en profondeur leur relation physique.

Encore un peu intimidé - et ayant du mal à passer outre sa nature pudique - Eli avait voulu le faire dans le noir - comme lors de beaucoup de leurs explorations précédentes, au moins ça leur donnait quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se cacher si une urgence poussait quelqu'un à pénétrer sans frapper dans la cabine privée de Thrawn. Cela n'avait guère d'importance pour le Chiss qui avait une bonne vision nocturne, le spectre des couleurs était juste différent. Au moins il pourrait monitorer les réactions d'Eli pour ajuster ses attentions et obtenir un résultat maximal. Il s'était déjà assez ridiculisé avec son manque de compétences pour la séduction, il devait se rattraper absolument sur l'administration du plaisir physique. Autrement cela pourrait remettre en cause l'intérêt qu'il avait réussit à faire naître chez Eli.

Eli était bien loin de se douter des insécurités de son amant, se sentant après tout celui des deux qui avait le moins d'intérêt à offrir à l'autre. Mais la confiance qu'il avait en Thrawn tempérait ses propres inquiétudes. Le Chiss le connaissait depuis des années et n'était pas du genre à faire les choses autrement que sérieusement. S'il avait déclaré son amour à Eli, c'est que son intérêt était profond et certain. Autrement il n'aurait pas risqué de mettre en danger leur complicité et la confiance qu'ils se portaient.

Les choses commencèrent de manière somme toute habituelle, même si Eli ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir d'anticipation. Ils passèrent un long moment à se caresser, familiers avec les zones érogènes et les préférences de l'autre. Et pour une fois, il y avait peu de risque d'être interrompus.

Eli fut le premier à perdre patience - encore qu'il doutait que cela puisse arriver à Thrawn, le Chiss avait toujours un tel **contrôle**. Leurs érections étaient toutes deux à leur apogée, la jouissance à portée de main... et Eli ne voulait **pas** que ça finisse en masturbation ou en frottage, même si l'action et le plaisir était mutuel. Il **voulait** que Thrawn le prenne. Ici et maintenant. L'état de son cerveau n'aidait pas à faire passer le message, mais Thrawn sembla comprendre l'idée au milieu de ses gémissements et des quelques mots hachés qui lui échappèrent.

Thrawn s'écarta - Eli ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif à la perte de contact - et récupéra le lubrifiant. Seule sa main gauche revint se poser au creux de sa hanche, tandis que la droite entreprenait de le préparer minutieusement. Eli aurait voulu s'en plaindre, mais il soupçonnait que Thrawn soit nerveux à cause de son soucis de bien faire. Et puis vu comme ils avaient été près d'éjaculer, une diminution des stimulis ne leur ferait pas de mal. Après tout, si ils jouissaient au premier mouvement de Thrawn pour le pénétrer, le Chiss risquait d'être mortifié par sa performance, peu importe si les muscles contractés d'Eli étaient la vraie raison de son éjaculation précoce. Eli n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse trouver la fierté des Chiss adorable.

Finalement, le mouvement des doigts dans son fondement cessa d'être partiellement inconfortable et Eli commença à amorcer un mouvement de va-et-vient, d'abord timide, avant de rapidement atteindre un rythme frénétique, son pénis à nouveau au garde-à-vous alors qu'il suppliait à nouveau Thrawn de le prendre. **Séance tenante**, il n'avait plus d'excuse maintenant.

Thrawn eut la gentillesse d'accéder diligemment à sa requête, et Eli laissa échapper un sanglot alors que la verge du Chiss le possédait enfin. Évidemment cela stoppa Thrawn dans son avancée, et Eli put presque sentir comme le nyctalope devait le fixer pour essayer de deviner s'il lui avait fait mal ou autre. Grognant, l'humain se contenta d'entourer les hanches de son amant avec ses jambes... et de le pousser soudainement au plus profond de lui. Les deux hommes hoquetèrent sous la sensation et Eli attira à lui le visage de Thrawn pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il n'était peut-être pas encore raisonnablement ajusté à la pénétration, mais la sensation était plus érotique que douloureuse. Pas sûr cependant que ce genre d'effet psychologique soit connu du Chiss, aussi Eli entreprit de lui prouver à quel point il était appréciait l'état présent des choses.

Le léger souffle court de Thrawn le fit sourire, et il continua de caresser les flancs duveteux du Chiss alors que celui-ci entamait un mouvement précautionneux. Au début l'accouplement fit ressortir les sentiments d'Eli plus que tout autre chose. Thrawn l'aimait et l'humain était tombé petit à petit amoureux de l'homme et du manque d'assurance qu'il laissait parfois échapper malgré lui lors de leurs échanges plus intimes. D'être enfin liés d'une manière si intime lui donnait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater de bonheur.

La pression sur son organe cardiaque se relâcha alors que le plaisir se rappelait brusquement à lui. Sentant le corps d'Eli ajusté à son intrusion, Thrawn avait entamé un déplacement plus vigoureux qui avait eu le bonheur de heurter la prostate de l'humain. Évidemment la réaction d'Eli convainquit le Chiss qu'un martelage de la zone semblait nécessaire pour être sûr de son emplacement.

Bientôt Eli n'eut plus conscience de rien alors que le plaisir le traversait de part en part, chaque vague semblant plus forte encore que la précédente, jusqu'à ce qu'un ultime coup de rein ne déclenche l'apothéose finale, entrainant avec lui un Chiss pris par surprise. La chaleur qui se répandit en lui fit pousser un soupir bienheureux à Eli, son esprit brumeux n'accordant qu'une brève pensée aux quelques gouttes de pluie qu'il n'identifia pas comme les retombées de son propre sperme, avant de se fondre totalement dans l'appréciation du bien-être post-orgasmique.

Face à tous les signaux d'extase que renvoyait son amant, Thrawn réussi à apprécier sa propre jouissance. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais pour ça en fin de compte. Même si ça ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à se renseigner sur le sujet, via le datapad probablement le plus sécurisé de toute la flotte. Une victoire n'en était vraiment une que si vous la sécurisiez et l'idée de perdre Eli - et surtout son amour - était de plus en plus insupportable plus leurs rapports s'approfondissaient.

De son côté, un Eli des plus détendus savourait les conséquences du meilleur orgasme de sa vie, bouiné contre la peau soyeuse du Chiss. Non vraiment, l'empire ne savait pas ce qu'il perdait avec son racisme anti non-humain.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
